Suicide
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: When Po feels unwanted as Tigress is dating someone else, he attempts to kill himself. Will Tigress stop him or stick with her new boyfriend? Po x Tigress, Rated T for slight disturbing scene.


**Hey people! Look, I know it's been practically a MONTH since I updated Kung fu Anorexia, but I just have bad writer's block. I thought of this after reading some other story, so…. ENJOY:)**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda is © to Dreamworks**

Po lay on his bed crying his heart out. "Why won't she accept me? Everything was going great until, HE, came along." Po thought angrily. Ever since Tigress has been dating some other tiger named Lang, Po has been feeling miserable and unwanted. To make things worse, Lang had proposed to Tigress today, which she happily accepted.

Lang was a black and white tiger with sea green eyes, he was a true warrior, and had a funny sense of humor, just like Po. But Tigress didn't seem to notice. Po has been in his room crying for the past hour, until he realized, "What's the point living when no one loves you? I will just leave this cruel world. Who would care that I die?" He stood up, grabbed a quill and paper, and wrote a note. When he was finished, he placed the note on his bed and stepped out of his room.

It was super early in the morning, so no one was awake. Po stopped in front of Tigress' room, or should he say Tigress AND Lang's room. Tears were filling his sad eyes as he whispered, "Goodbye, Tigress. I'll always love you even though you love Lang." Po stepped away from the door as he quietly made his way down the hall and to the kitchen to grab a sharp knife.

Little did he know, neither Tigress nor Lang were in their room sleeping, they were outside, fighting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND?" Tigress roared at Lang. Lang spoke calmly and tried to reason with her. "I know, I'm sorry. You still love me, right?" He moved in to kiss her, but Tigress slapped Lang across his cheek and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME? I HATE YOU, JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU JERK!"

Lang was shaken up, but he hung his head and walked away from Tigress. Tigress stood in silence to calm herself down before heading back to the palace. As she stomped into the barracks, Tigress stopped in front of Po's room. When she was dating Lang, she knew Po was upset that she was dating someone else. Now Tigress couldn't help but feel horrible that she rejected him, she felt she needed to apologize.

Tigress quietly opened Po's bedroom door, only to find it empty, with a note on his pillow. Tigress suddenly became scared as she moved swiftly across the room to the bed. She bent down and picked up the note and read…

_Dear Friends,_

_I can't take this anymore. But please don't feel sad that I'm gone, I just can't live on this cruel world. There's no reason to live without someone to love. Tigress, I hope you are happy that you have Lang. I've tried, but I know you will never love me. But deep inside, I will ALWAYS love you._

_Po_

Tigress felt like heart stopped, her fingers became limp as the note slipped from her hands. She bolted out the room and out the barracks. Tigress had to find Po before it was too late.

Po stood at the peach tree, holding the knife above the area where his heart is. He scanned the area, checking to make sure no one was watching. Everything was quiet. He shut his eyes tight and thought, "Good bye, cruel world." Po started to move the knife to his heart when he felt someone grab a hold of his wrist.

"Po! What are you doing?" He turned to see Tigress with a horrified look on her face. "Let go Tigress. You broke my heart into pieces. I'm leaving this cruel world" Po tried to move the knife that was inches to his heart, but Tigress was too strong. Pretty soon he gives up and falls down to his knees, dropping the knife. He did not care if Tigress held him close to her.

"Why?" Po muttered

"Po….."

"What does Lang have that I don't? Why do you hate me? I tried everything to get your attention, and you just ignored me for Lang!" Po sobs hard. Tigress felt so awful for treating Po horribly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Tigress began stroking Po's back, giving him an occasional, "Shhhhh,".

Tigress lifted Po's chin and whispered, "Po, I'm so, so sorry I didn't choose you. I don't know what came over me! But I want to tell you something, Lang was cheating on me." Po's eyes widened, but she continued, "I yelled at him to leave my life, and I have a feeling we won't be seeing him again."

Po nodded as he wiped his eyes and said, "But why did you choose Lang over me? We have the same personalities, looks, and sense of humor. What did he have that I don't?" Tigress looked him dead in the eyes and replied, "I was afraid of ruining our friendship. I didn't know what to do, so I just, found a guy like you and started dating him." "So do you like me, or what?" Po asked.

Tigress cupped his soft cheeks and said with a smile, "Does this answer your question?" She leaned forward and placed a soft, tender kiss on Po's lips. Po's eyes widened for a moment before melting into the kiss. The kiss soon turned from sweet and tender, to hard and passionate. Tigress' tongue rubbed against Po's teeth, begging for entry. Po felt nervous, but he allowed Tigress to enter. Tigress rubbed her tongue through Po's mouth, as Po did the same to her. As Tigress let her tongue explore Po's mouth she could taste a hint of peaches in his mouth, as Po tasted sweet tea in her mouth.

They eventually broke apart to catch their breath, as they both drew in a breath of air, they stared into each eyes as Tigress wrapped her arms around Po's neck and buried her face into his neck. Po held her close as he whispered, "I love you, my sweet kitten." Tigress smiled in his neck as she muttered back, "I love you too, my ying yang cub." She moved her head from his neck and laid it on Po's chest, where she could hear his heart thump in his chest. Tigress felt relieved that his heart was beating after Po tried to kill himself.

Po kissed Tigress on her head right before falling asleep with Tigress in his arms, and Tigress did the same.

**Thanks 4 reading, hope u enjoyed it. So sorry if it was terrible, I tried the best I could! Leave a review, and PLEASE, keep all bad reviews to yourself! Thank you :D **


End file.
